


Dark Reflections

by Leyna



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Art, Digital Painting, Gen, Mirrorverse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-09
Updated: 2010-01-09
Packaged: 2018-10-31 15:49:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10902519
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leyna/pseuds/Leyna
Summary: Painted for the 2009 Yuletart Art exchange. AOS McCoy, Kirk and Chekov from the Mirrorverse.Digital Paintings





	Dark Reflections

 

[ ](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/09/dark_reflections_by_leyna55-d2h5cwn.jpg)

 

[ ](https://leyna-art.com/wp-content/uploads/2017/10/dark_reflections__portraits_by_leyna55.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> For Melisus in the 2008 Yuletart Exchange. Melisus requested McCoy, and said that she liked him with both Chekov, and Kirk, so I decided to paint all three. I also decided on a Mirror AU setting - mostly because I love those cheesy space-pirate costumes, but I deliberately changed them around a little and introduced some of the mirrorverse standards from the later Trek series (leather! stubble! spiky hair!).
> 
> Plus some closeups of their faces so you can see my very scribbly technique. Many thanks to ashlan and crysothemis for their very helpful beta comments.


End file.
